Mo-Chro and Peegles
by CatzRuleMe
Summary: Genderbent version of Lady and Peebles. Fionna and Cake have been abducted by the Ice Queen, and it is up to Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn to save them.


**I decided to tackle this episode because I was interested in how it would play out since Cake is pregnant and that would seriously alter the flow. And before anyone complains about being poisoned with Zanoits killing the babies, remember that the original episode featured Lady being tied in a knot. If that doesn't kill unborn babies, nothing will.**

* * *

Lord Monochromicorn shivered inside the steel igloo. But not because of the freezing wasteland surrounding the camp that Prince Gumball had set up, but because he could not shake his extreme worry for Cake. He knew she was in perilous danger—he could feel it.

_Why did I do such a thing?_ he wondered to himself.

Suddenly, Prince Gumball rushed into the tent, breathing heavily. Thick clouds of mist formed from his mouth from his heavy breathing.

Lord Monochromicorn violently stamped his hooves into the snow, splashing it up as he said in Morse code: _Did you find them?_

Gumball glanced at his GPS and then gestured out the window of the igloo, where a massive mountain with a gaping hole sat coated in snow and ice. "According to my GPS, Fionna and Cake should be in that thing over there. That must be where the Ice Queen is holding them hostage."

It answered one of Mo-Chro's many questions, but it didn't dampen his anxiety. He tapped: _Are they okay?_

"They're probably fine," Gumball replied. "Those are two strong ladies, and the Ice Queen isn't usually a huge threat." He crouched down and sifted through his bag before finding his mechanical hot chocolate pot and a mug. "Besides, this should be a breeze with us two. We've got science on our side." The computerized brewing machine alerted Gumball that his hot chocolate was ready, and he poured it into the mug.

Despite the amount of reassurance from Gumball, Mo-Chro was still on edge. _I told Cake that her macaroni casserole was too dry before she went missing. Why would I say such a thing! If I knew this would happen I would have never let myself say it. I never wanted our last conversation to be about how bad her cooking is!_

"Don't worry so much, Mo-Chro," Gumball said reassuringly. "Cake still knows you love her."

_Sorry_, Mo-Chro signed. _Sometimes I get so nervous about these kinds of things._

"It's fine," Gumball insisted. "Just relax. We'll find them soon enough."

Mo-Chro snorted uneasily and lay his head in the snow. Gumball put down his mug of hot chocolate and pulled up his sleeve, exposing his high-tech watch. He decided to update his halo-entry and spoke into the watch: "It's been three weeks since Fionna and Cake were abducted by the Ice Queen. I have managed to locate them by activating a secret GPS implanted in Fionna's ear, which has led us to an uncharted black ice cave. But I've got a pretty good idea of all the possible dangers and came prepared."

_What if she attacks you when you're not looking! _Mo-Chro stamped wildly.

"Then I'll use my super-awesome electro-gun!" Gumball replied, holding up the weapon for his steed to see.

_What if she tries to kill you!_ Mo-Chro persisted.

"Then I'll use my even awesomer Ball-Blam Burglerber!" Gumball said, holding up the gun. "Mo-Chro, we'll be fine. We have the highest technology imaginable!"

_I am just so nervous,_ Mo-Chro explained. _I have nightmares of these half-dead corpses ransacking my house and attacking my family. I can always hear such vivid crying in various rooms, and all I wished is that I could protect them. I get so nervous in those dreams, I even grind my teeth like this!_ He demonstrates by grinding his teeth together violently. _When I wake up, my teeth are all cracked and they hurt. I usually try to forget about it, telling myself it's just a dream, but those dreams are so vivid and I'm scared!_

Gumball sips his hot chocolate as he listens to his friend's story, becoming increasingly horrified the deeper it gets. Once Mo-Chro finishes his tale, Gumball says: "I can see why you're concerned." He stood up and poured the rest of his drink on the ground. "Let's get going!"

The duo enters the enormous cave, and Gumball holds his GPS as he rides on Mo-Chro into the darkness. His GPS shuts off, to which he gets discouraged and says: "I can't get a signal. I better try the heart monitor." He pulls his sleeve up and brings up the heart monitor onscreen. After a bit of rendering, it spots three large dots in the distance. There are five smaller dots right up against one of the larger dots, but he hopes that it's just a glitch. "I think that's them. Let's go through that sphincter and try to find them."

Mo-Chro rides through a giant sphincter that brings them into a mysterious cave. It's mostly dark and filled with tons of strange vine-like things that make it hard to navigate. Suddenly, Gumball felt something brush up against his shoulders and he jerks his head up, looking around.

"Mo-Chro, stop for a second," he ordered. "Something's not right here…"

Without warning, hundreds of spindly arms come reaching for them on all sides. Mo-Chro whinnies with fury as he becomes restrained in the grip of the hands.

"Hang on, Mo-Chro!" Gumball shouts. He pulls out the Ball-Blam Burglerber and shoots, rendering and explosion that takes out some of the hands, but they manage to steal the weapon along with his other equipment.

Out of desperation, Mo-Chro chomps down on the hands that are restraining him and manages to pull free. He backs up quickly with the hands in hot pursuit. Gumball glances behind him to see that they are backing into a wall, and he shouts: "Mo-Chro! Phase through the wall!"

Mo-Chro phases them through the wall, and they manage to escape into another room. Panting heavily, they look around to see that there is only one way to go. Gumball urges Mo-Chro to press on, saying: "Well, there's no turning back now."

Suddenly, they hear a muffled noise coming through the air vent. It sounds like the Ice Queen, and she says: "This is so bonkers, you imposter! I've been working this job a lot longer then you have, sister! I've been making my moves, showing them magic tricks! You get back here this insant!"

"I've got three heart signatures," Gumball said, glancing back at his watch. The five mysterious tiny dots were still there. "Or, at least, it seems like it's supposed to be three. The Ice Queen is probably talking to Fionna and Cake." The duo rides up into the air vent, where they come across a fork in the path. Glancing back down at the heart monitor, Gumball says: "We gotta go to the right."

Hesitantly, Mo-Chro stares down into the left vent. He hears a gurgling sound, and freezes out of fear. Gumball gasps as an extremely long tongue shoots out of the darkness toward them, and Mo-Chro barrels into the vent on the right.

After a few moments of riding through the vent, they come across a hole which leads into a chamber. They ride down into it, almost certain that it will lead them to the girls. But they are met with a surprise attack as several areas on the chamber walls peel back to reveal dozens of giant eyes, which shoot at them with lasers. Mo-Chro dodges them as best he can, but he manages to get shot by one of the lasers and collapses. Gumball hits the ground hard, and he glances up to see the eyes close and a door open. He then sees Mo-Chro lying limp on the floor, in pain.

"Mo-Chro!" he shouts, dashing to his friend's aid. "Are you okay?"

Mo-Chro uses what little energy he has to raise his hoof and tap out a message to Gumball. _I'm down…go on without me…please…save Cake…_

"I'm not leaving you like this," Gumball said sternly. "No man left behind." He grabbed the underside of Mo-Chro and struggled to lift him, then dragged him through the doorway into another room.

The only source of light was the brief flashes emanating from Gumball's heart monitor. He saw the three heart signatures, including the glitched one, and he could tell they were getting closer. After a few more steps, his foot bumped against something, and he aimed the light down to see what it was. He was horrified by what he saw.

The Ice Queen lay on the cave floor. Her chest had been open, and her veins lay scattered across her stomach. She was still alive, and she looked over and greeted the duo. Gumball dropped the heart monitor in fright.

"Prince Gumball…"

Gumball looked up. He recognized that voice. He was shocked to see a familiar face shine in the dim light.

"What a pleasant surprise," the voice said.

"Renée!" Gumball growled.

"Yes, that would be me," she said softly. "How do you like my dungeon? Wasn't it exciting?"

"Where are Fionna and Cake?" Gumball demanded.

Renée snarled. "What do you see in those two, anyway? One is a total tomboy and the other is a stupid cat!" She threw Fionna and Cake into the light, and Gumball's heart sank when he saw that they were unconscious.

"Poisoned with Zanoits," he whispered.

"You see, my dear prince," Renée continued. "At first, I thought I only wanted your heart. But now, I know I want more. I want _the whole you_!" She stepped fully into the light, revealing to have womanish legs and arms attached to her by strands of sinew. "Look at me, Prince Gumball. I'm a woman now." Gumball backed up in fright, mortified by what he was witnessing. Renée persisted: "I made this body for you. I took the Ice Queen's living tissue and reassembled her bones to create my limbs."

"Oh, that really hurt," the Ice Queen said in a surprisingly cheery voice. "Does anyone want a hug?"

"Silence!" Renée barked, stepping over her and pursuing Gumball. "Please, my prince!" She grabbed Mo-Chro out of Gumball's grasp and tied him in a knot before throwing him against the wall. "I'm the kind of strong woman you need."

"Stop it, now!" Gumball screamed. He made a dash for his fallen friend, only to be blocked by the crazed heart.

"I did all of this for you!" Renée said, more desperation and violence in her voice. "All I ask is that I have your hand in marriage."

Gumball, panicked and out of options, sighed. "Fine, Renée, I'll marry you…" Just as Renée began to feel like she had won, Gumball removed his coat and revealed himself to be wearing a jumpsuit. "…if you can beat me one-on-one!"

"Oh, you're a stubborn one," Renée scoffed. "But I accept your challenge."

Without warning, she threw a rapid punch at Gumball. The prince was hit and flew backward, and barely had time to collect himself before he was hit again. He had underestimated Renée's power, and he felt like he had just made a huge mistake. But just before he felt like he was done for, he got a closer look at the sinews holding her arms on and realized just how flimsy they were. Quickly, he grabbed her arm just as she was about to hit him again and pulled as hard as he could. The sinews ripped like paper and Renée screamed, more from shock than pain. While she was caught off-guard, Gumball reached over and yanked her foot out from under her, causing her leg to come completely off. Renée toppled over and Gumball managed to stand up and pin her down.

"You think you deserve to marry me!" Gumball screamed. "You're nothing but one piece trying to be the entire puzzle!"

"I just want you," Renée protested, tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you, my prince."

"You're nothing but a horrid organ!" Gumball growled. "I don't like hitting girls, so I suggest you get outta here before I do some serious damage."

Renée began to cry. "But Prince…"

"You sicken me!" Gumball hissed.

Renée jolted, as if being shot. She used her remaining limbs to crawl away, crying uncontrollably. Once she was gone, Gumball immediately thought up a plan to save his friends, and the Ice Queen.

Once the quintet had made it safely back to the Candy Kingdom, they were able to recover at the hospital. Fionna was the first to wake up.

"Gumball…" she whispered. Suddenly, she jolted out of bed and ran to the prince. "Gumball! Renée has returned and she attacked us and took us to the black ice cave and—"

"I know," Gumball replied. "She poisoned both of you with Zanoits. But don't worry, I took care of it."

"But…how?" Fionna asked.

"I rode you here on Mo-Chro's back," Gumball explained. "It took two days to get back here, and another day to make you guys an antidote. But it only took fifteen minutes to build the Ice Queen a new heart."

"Hi darlings," the Ice Queen said, smiling wide.

"I made her new heart out of Renée's sinews, and some toffee and maracas," Gumball explained.

The Ice queen stood up in her bed and began dancing to the beat of the rattling coming from inside her heart.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Gumball said. "Please make the Ice Queen leave now."

Gumball noticed that Cake was sitting on her bed, looking agitated and worried. Gumball approached her and knelt beside her, aware of what was troubling her. "Cake, how are you feeling?"

Cake nearly jumped at Gumball's approach. "Oh! Is, uh…is Mo-Chro awake?"

"Yeah," Gumball replied. "He's behind that curtain." Cake still looked worried. "Oh, Cake. I wish this all had never happened to you. I saw on the heart monitor."

Cake gasped. "They…they're okay, right?"

"Miraculously, they're fine," Gumball said. "But you should really stay out of danger for the time being."

"I know," Cake sighed. "I should have told Fionna. But first, I need a word with my man."

Gumball let Cake go behind the curtain to speak privately with Mo-Chro. When Mo-Chro saw Cake appear behind the curtains, he jumped off of his bed and whinnied with happiness.

"Honey bun, there's something I need to tell you," Cake said hesitantly, her gaze at the floor.

Mo-Chro fell silent, his worry returning.

Cake struggled for a second, but she knew she had to say it, so she looked at him and shouted the news. "Mo-Chro, I'm pregnant!"

Mo-Chro froze with shock, then used a shaking hoof to tap in Morse code: _I'm—kittens!?_


End file.
